To Feel Something at Least
by SHOUTxKarina
Summary: Everything changes once you hit it big, but it might not be as you expected. Naruto loses the simplicity in his life & just feels numb now. Maybe Naruto needs somebody he can feel okay with, someone he can feel normal with. Someone like Sakura. NaruSaku
1. I'd Rather Forget

Starting a new story **:)**

Only because I'm upset there was only ONE other story I found where it's NaruSaku (there my new obsession, sorry sasusaku **:(** ) & it was where they were in a band

OH and if you wanna check it out it's called Yakitori Boy

So yep I'm gonna add one more for other people out there to enjoy! **:)**

Standard disclaimer applied

* * *

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san! Look this way! Over here!" Shouts and flashes were the only thing heard and seen as a blond boy tried to push his way through the demanding crowd. Growling to himself he shoved his way roughly through the people, walking into the building letting security handle the mob. Angrily, he jabbed the elevator button repeatedly until a ding was heard as the automatic doors opened. Stepping inside, he took one last look at the mob screaming for him to come back.

'Every fucking day.' he thought angrily to himself while he pushed the button for the elevator to close.

Naruto finally reached his floor and walked in to the sound of the soft strumming of a guitar, looking in the direction he noticed his band-mate Kiba sitting on the floor strumming away with his dog by his side. He looked up after hearing the ding of the elevator and offered the new presence in the room a grin which quickly faltered when all he got was a simple nod of acknowledgment. Shrugging his shoulders Kiba patted his dog Akamaru and went back to playing his guitar. Meanwhile, Naruto shoved his fists in his pockets and walked off to one of the doors in the hall, opening it without bothering to knock he walked in the room, dragging his feet to the desk.

"Kakashi."

The chair swiveled to face the direction the voice was coming from, "Oh! Naruto! What brings you here?" The man's lone eye crinkled up, the only thing indicating a smile since he was wearing a mask and bandana over the lower half of his face and eye.

Naruto sighed turning his head to the side, grumbling "You called me here Kakashi, you said it was major." Blinking he slowly turned his head to the man.

"...Hm. I suppose I did didn't I? Well, well. Seems I forgot!" Opening up a drawer in his desk he pulled out an all too famous orange book.

"Well since apparently it wasn't THAT important, I'll be leav-"

Kakashi threw his hands up in a sign of defense "Okay, okay you caught me! I called you hear to talk about you." The room became stiff.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "...Me? What about me?"

"We've been feeling that you haven't been as dedicated as bef-".

"WE! Oh that's rich. I started this band, I got us famous, and now they think I'm starting to become a dead weight! HOW FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" Naruto yelled, cutting off Kakashi.

"Now, now Naruto calm down! I've noticed it, you've been losing interest, your not the same hyper-active boy I use to know, I think you should take a break, I think all of us should take a break you know?" Kakashi rested his elbows on the desk and laced his hands together placing his chin atop it. He lazily looked up to Naruto, seeing his fists clench and his teeth grind together.

"People change. I've grown, I've matured. But whatever I'll take your God damn "break" if it makes you fucking happy. But there is nothing wrong with me." Naruto slowly growled out, refusing to look at Kakashi. He glared hard at the floor and could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand.

"I only want the best-"

"Yeah, yeah "You only want the best for me and the band" blah blah blah. How long is the break for anyway?"

"6 months." Kakashi said.

Naruto suddenly ripped his eyes off the floor and stared at his manager as if he had grown a second head, his mouth opened but snapped shut just as fast. The room was silent as they just looked at each other. The eerie quietness was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. The creaking of the door indicated someone was coming in. "Hey Kakashi, I'm gonna go walk... Uhm..." Kiba trailed off as he noticed the angry glare directed towards him by his band-mate. Before he could realize it, he was shoved out of the way by the blond male. He turned his head to see his retreating figure heading towards the elevator. "I take it you told him the news...?" Kakashi's sigh was enough of an indication that he did. "Well I'll be going then I guess. See you around." Kiba quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

Sighing, Kakashi swiveled his chair back to the vast view of the city his window offered him and opened up his book.

* * *

Naruto stood in the elevator, a million thoughts running through his head. "What am I going to do?" The elevator doors then opened revealing a surprisingly quiet lobby. "Well... That's a first." Not trying to dwell on the oddity for too long, Naruto quickly walked to his car and drove off to one of his favorite places, the video game store.

Naruto parked his car in the alleyway next to the store, pulled his hoodie up and casually walked in with a grin on his face "HEYYYY! Konohamaru! Get any new comics?" (eh lets say they sell comics too) the blond walked past one of the shelves to look for one of his close friends at the counter. Only to be oddly surprised by a blob of pink popping up from under the counter.

"...Uhmmmm... Where's Konohamaru?" Naruto was confused the pink-haired girl standing at the counter holding a large box. "Oh! Well he had to leave to take care of some family business for a few months so I'm pretty much taking care of the store." the girl plopped the box on the counter making a light thud. She moved her pink locks behind her ear and offered him a warm smile, "I'm Sakura! And yeah we did get new comics, we got some manga too if your interested... Just let me... find the other... box." Sakura quietly tapped her chin trying to remember where the other box was. "Uh.. Yeah actually that's okay I'll just go." Just as Naruto was about to turn around, a small hand grabbed his hoodie sleeve and he automatically stiffened at the contact. "No! You came all this way, don't just leave cause I'm not Konohamaru, sheesh I swear I don't bite." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms "Now, did you come here for anything?" Naruto began to fidget under her gaze, "Well uh, it's just that usually I come here to uh... Relax and read comic books or play video games with Konohamaru... But since he's not here, I'll just go." Naruto quickly turned around but stopped when he heard the girl speak.

"Well, I'm pretty good at video games, & I do read a few comics so if you ever need to relax you can come here, it's your choice so I'll see you around... Uh sorry I never caught your name!" Sakura laughed lightly and placed her hands on the counter leaning forward. "Oh... Well it's Naruto." Scratching the back of his head (he still has his hoodie on) be looked off to the side. "Ah well maybe I'll see you around Naruto." Sakura offered him a warm sweet smile and a small wave as he walked off, waving back. "Yeah I guess, bye Sakura." He left the shop and quickly ran to his car in the alley, as soon as he was in the safety of his dark tinted car he ripped off his hood and rubbed his head. Quietly sighing to himself his thoughts strayed to the new girl he met. "Eh.. Doesn't matter." clearing his head, he put the car in drive and pulled out of the alleyway.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? **:)**

So yep review or whatever you darlings want to do **:)**


	2. Than Not Slow Down

**Chapter TWO!**

Honestly guys I think I'll update this faster than my other story since it uses music, it helps me get an idea for a chapter and how it'll go since usually I just only come up with the plot of the story so um yeah enjoy? **:)**

Disclaimer applied

* * *

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does_

_& who am I kidding?_

_A dead end job and a lack of family._

_This town really gets to me._

Naruto was driving home listening to one of his songs on the radio. 'Man this is one old ass song, a lots changed since then...' Naruto then reached his mansions driveway, he pulled out a remote and pushed the single white button on it to open the gate, slowly he drove down the hill to his house. (I read the description of this house in a story once, can't remember what story but it was AMAZING... in my head at least lol) he drove down the hill, passing a few trees, the ride was quiet since he turned off the radio.

Finally he could see his house growing in size as he got closer. He parked his car and clicked the tiny remote forcing it to lock. He could see the bright lights of the city behind his house since it was located on a hill by the city. His house was isolated from the rest of the city, only to avoid crazy fans and paparazzi. He walked up to the front door, already able to see into his living room since half of the lower portion of his house was glass. The rest of it looked like it was made of wood. He unlocked his door and walked into the darkened house, flicking the switch the house was then illuminated, showing off the paintings and instruments around the house. He plopped himself atop the couch and switched on the flat screen tv. Suddenly a ring was heard and the caller ID popped up on the screen. He pickled up the phone off the end table and answered.

"Hey Perv (I CANNOT remember any of the nicknames Naruto calls Jiraya without the use of sage or whatever if you can leave it in a review that'd be nice :)) need something?" Naruto casually said.

"AH! Naruto, just calling to see what was up brat, I got the news from Kakashi, how ya doin'?" Jiraya asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Naruto responded "Well not much I can do, might as well write songs, relax and eat my ramen. Ya know like before all this fame and shit."

Jiraya let out a large laugh "Hahaha THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Maybe me and you can go get a little drunk, then head off to the strip club, get some sexy mamas and you know baw chicka wow wow!" Naruto could practically hear his eyebrows twitching upwards. Naruto's vein popped out and he growled out "Ugh Perv! Thanks but no thanks I think I'll stick to my original plan." Naruto snorted.

"Eh whatever tickles your peach kid, I'll talk to you later though." And with that the line went dead. Naruto sighed and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch. Pulling himself off he decided to make himself some ramen, but was once again halted by the ring of the phone. 'Weird. Two for two.' he reached over and picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Uh who's this?"

"Oh sorry! Forgot this is a different number, it's me! Konohamaru!"

A smile spread itself across the blue-eyed boys face "Konhamaru! Buddy where ya been?"

"Oh y'know, I had to take care my grandpa he's sick in the hospital." Konohamaru said.

"Aw shit man, I hope he gets better." Naruto said.

"Don't worry! He's a fighter I know he'll be fine!" Naruto could practically hear the grin on his longtime friends face. "Sooo... Whatcha think about that girl?" And now Naruto was even sure he could hear his friend going from his usual grin to a sly smirk.

"You mean that girl in the shop? What about her?" 'Oh no this cannot go good if he planned this.' Naruto thought.

"She's a babe right boss? I figured since I got Moegi and all, you need some lovin' of a lady too! And she could probably do that!" Naruto sweat dropped after hearing what Konohamaru said.

"Uh hello. Who am I?"

"Thats a dumb question boss, your Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh huh. And what do I do?"

"Your in a band DOY!"

"And why do I walk around with my hoodie up or a hat on?"

"So paparazzi and fangirls... Ohhhhhh! I see whatcha did there!" Naruto sighed sometimes he wished Konhamaru would remember that he really can't do the kind of things he can without getting hounded by a million people.

"Yeah, what if she's actually obsessed with me, and tells everyone I stop by there? If she does I'll never be able to hang out there again." The thought of that saddened Naruto, that would mean his life was truly over, he couldn't be able to hang out with his best friend like before.

"Well... I guess your right dude, but like sheesh, give it a chance, keep a hat on and maybe you should put makeup on to cover the scars on your face. I mean she's a pretty cool girl and all."

"Man I dunno maybe anyway I'm gonna go I'm getting kinda hungry." Naruto turned his head over to the open kitchen and eyed the cabinet holding his cup ramens.

"Okay boss talk to you later." Naruto pressed the end button, tossed the phone back to the couch and walked over to his kitchen pulling out a cup ramen. Grinning, he peeled the lid of the cup back.

* * *

**Time skip: two weeks**

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'M BORED!" Naruto was pacing around his house, gripping his hair. It's been a two weeks since the day Kakashi told him he had to take a break. He usually hung out with his band-mates, Jiraya or Konohamaru but he wasn't talking to them at the moment since he still felt betrayed, Jiraya was away doing research on his new book and Konohamaru wouldn't be back until his grandfather got better. Don't get him wrong he tried to entertain himself in many different ways.

He tried balancing his check book, ("...carry the one then divide it by 32... Wait... I have people for this!") he decided to volunteer at a senior citizens home, ("Oh my granddaughter Yuki would love you! She just loves your band..." "Uh. Um. No thanks." "... Oh so you like girls with experience Eh? Then how about me?" "OH GOD NO!") he even tried to help at the animal shelter ("GET THIS MUTATED CAT OFF MY FACE! MY FACEEEEE!") but alas none worked. His mind kept wandering off to the Video game store and going down there to chill. "No no no! I'm not THAT desperate."

_Five minutes passed._

"Okay. I am." Naruto stopped pacing and decided to get dressed. After his shower, he dressed and casually pulled on a black beanie to hide his spiky blond hair, he then got some concealer and smeared it over the scars on his cheeks. (male makeup lol) He looked himself over in the mirror and decided that he looked alright and his cheeks were clear. "Okay dokey, no turning back." He snatched his car keys off the table and walked out to his car.

* * *

It was quiet in the store for Sakura, not many customers came in leaving her to be able to read some of the comics during her work hours. (um I'm not into comics or manga like that, my brothers are lol so yeah whatever send in some manga/comic names & they shall be used!) She was in the middle of reading one of her favorite comics when the chimes on the door rung, signaling a customer had come. Quickly closing the comic she smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt and smiled. "Hello! How can I help- oh hey! Your that guy from before! Anything wrong?" She unconsciously tilted her head to the side as she looked over to the man.

Naruto looked at her and swallowed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um well... I decided to take up your offer and... Well you know chill." He looked off to the side as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. Sakura stared up at him and laughed "Okay so Black Ops or you wanna play some Final Fantasy?"

Naruto just grinned and walked to the back with Sakura.

* * *

Yup I ACTUALLY wrote this chapter the day after I wrote the first one

Which is shocking lol


	3. Never Good at Chemistry

"You see if you come in contact with 'The Pulse' the Sanctum which is the government orders for that citizen to be purged." Sakura explained.

Blink. "Oh so that chick needs to get purged?"

"Nahhhh her sister needs to and she's trying to save her sister but she's already been deemed a 'Pulse l'Cie' and that's not cool." Sakura picked up some more popcorn and shoved it in her mouth as she watched Naruto play Final Fantasy 13. They had closed the store early that day and just stood in the back playing the new video games that came in. Sakura could honestly say she was having a good time; it beat doing nothing by herself all day. She looked over to Naruto and saw him stick his tongue out while quickly jabbing the buttons on the controller. Suddenly he shouted "AW COME ON VANILLE! Stop sucking already!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's frustration "You know since you are the player, and you do control her, you're just saying that you suck ya'know that right?" She giggled even more when she saw Naruto sweat drop. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was already about to be 10, she looked back over to Naruto and noticed he was completely engrossed in the video game. She didn't want the day to end so she decided to stay quiet about it. She silently got up and walked out the room, the only sign that Naruto noticed her leave was him say "Come on Sakura! I can't save the people of Cocoon if you're in the way! Sheesh!" She smiled to herself as she picked up a few DVD cases off the counter and walked back in.

"Hey you wanna watch some Fooly Cooly after this? We got all six boxes and they're already opened." she leaned against the doorway and looked over at him. "Sure, I haven't seen that in the longest! Got any more popcorn?" Sakura looked over her shoulder back to the counter to see if there were any more bags. "Nah but we can order some pizza?" Naruto only shrugged his arms "Sure." Sakura plopped back down on the couch sitting cross-legged and passed Naruto the DVD cases while she pulled out her phone to call the pizza place.

3 hours later

Sakura was starting to doze off near the ending of the show when Naota ran away with Haruko. After 3 slices of pizza she was starting to feel stuffed and lazy. She lazily looked over to Naruto who was leaning forward eating his sixth slice of pizza. She yawned and looked over to her phone checking for the time 'Sheesh it's almost 1:30 and I gotta take the bus home.' Sakura mentally sighed and stretched her sore muscles. "Hey Naruto, it's 1:30."

He looked over to her "Oh wow, I didn't know it got so late, lets just stay till the end of the show, it won't be that long anyway." he popped the last piece of crust in his mouth and reached over to grab another slice of pizza. Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I wouldn't mind and all but I have to take the bus back home and it's probably going to stop running soon." she ran her hands through her hair as she leaned forward, she rested her elbows on her thighs as she looked over to Naruto, who was looking back at the screen, without looking back at her he calmly said "I'll give you a ride, don't worry about it."

"Nah I don't want to bother it's okay I'll just take the bus." Sakura calmly said.

"No seriously. Chill, I'll drive you." Naruto calmly took another bite out of his pizza. She sighed and mumbled thanks as she reached out to the almost empty pizza box and grabbed another slice then leaned back into the old worn couch

They both ate in silence as they watched the final scene before it cut to the ending theme song. Naruto stood up and stretched his muscles and Sakura slipped on her shoes. "Ya ready?" He asked her while he leaned against the doorframe, fixing his beanie. Sakura only nodded and walked out of the back room, turning off the lights and locking up the shop. She turned her head to see Naruto walking into the alleyway; she tilted her head to the side in confusion before running off to catch up to him. She walked over to the passenger side and plopped herself inside. She grinned over to Naruto while fastening her seat belt, "Whoa dude, nice car!" She said while elbowing him in the arm. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders before pushing the 'Start engine button' in his car and pulling out of the alleyway.

"Hey ya mind if I turn on the radio?" Sakura innocently looked over to Naruto, who yet again shrugged his shoulders. Smiling to herself she flipped through the stations until one song came on. "Aw man I love Relient K!" (That's their band name, since they will sing most of their songs.) Sakura grinned as she heard the chorus of the song.

"So I live on Ludlow Street and Trill Avenue, know how to get there?" Sakura tapped her feet to the beat and looked out the window while talking to Naruto.

"Yeah I do... So you like Relient K huh?" Naruto sneaked a glance over to Sakura who was still using her thighs and feet as drums. She suddenly stopped, looked up at him and smiled "Heh yeah I guess, there songs hit home to me ya'know? They have meaning, I think the dude puts his soul into it but eh they haven't had a decent song in a while." she shrugged her shoulders "Maybe he lost inspiration or something but I dunno, I'm not a huge fan ha-ha I don't even know the singers name!" She let out a loud laugh but was stopped when she was suddenly slammed back into her seat. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down dude I have to work tomorrow morning, not check in to the morgue!"

Naruto just grinned and asked, "So you don't even know what he looks like? Not a clue?" The car stopped at a red light, giving him a moment to fully look over at her noticing she was looking down at her boots and tapping her chin. "...Not a clue!" she grinned back at Naruto then tilted her head "Why do you ask?" Naruto just kept his smile on and shook his head "I didn't know it was a crime to ask questions!" Naruto laughed as he stepped on the gas when the light changed, Sakura only pouted and crossed her arms, turning to look out the window.

After a few lame jokes, sing-a-longs where Naruto sang off-key, and some laughs they finally arrived at Sakura's building. She unfastened her seat-belt and turned over to Naruto "Hey when ya coming back to the shop?" Naruto only shrugged and lowered the radio "Don't know, I don't think Konohamaru would like it if we close the shop everyday." Earning a laugh from Sakura, he continued on "I'll text you whenever I'm going to stop bye okay?" Sakura grinned again and shoved her hands in her tiny sweater pockets "Kay! I'll see you soon Naruto, bye!" She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her, Naruto watched her until she entered the building. He sighed and took out his phone, typing up a quick message, he pressed the send button and tossed the small device onto the passenger seat, the screen reading:

Konohamaru

Message Sent At: 2:07 AM

Thanks dude, owe you one.


	4. I'm Running Into You

Nothing could be sweeter; the fall was beginning to leave as winter took its place. Sakura was sitting in her house, curled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate while watching television. Even though the television was loud, in her mind it was muted; memories of previous nights played in her head, making her smile.

Naruto was a wonderful person, childish, but still wonderful. She never thought that she would meet a person like Naruto just by working there. From their first time hanging out, Naruto began to come around more and began to open up to her, showing her just how clumsy and goofy he could be, and she was happy with him around her. Her days were duller without him, which shocked her. Her mind was practically in the gutter.

The ring of her phone pulled her thoughts away; she looked down to see a text from Naruto.

"Yo! Whatsup? :)"

Naruto sat on the counter strumming his guitar, waiting for his ramen to finish heating up. His head shot up as he heard a ding, meaning his food was finally finished. He grabbed his phone and ramen, and plopped down on the couch, watching cartoons. By the time the commercial rolled around, he finished up slurping his ramen and his phone began to vibrate, causing him to grin.

"Oh hi! :) I was just sitting around, and you?"

Naruto's fingers slid along the keys, typing up a quick message to Sakura. "I was doing the same but I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out at the shop or something"

Sakura took the last sip of hot chocolate her mug had to offer before putting it into the sink, she turned back to the couch to check on her phone. After quickly reading Naruto's message she plopped down on the couch to think about what to do. She was tired of hanging out at the shop, and Naruto never wanted to seem to hang outside. After a few minutes of thinking, she picked up the phone and texted Naruto back.

"I'm so tired of the shop, hello I work there for a living! Let's just hang out at my house or your house or whatever you want to do, I don't mind. :)"

Naruto was nervous; he was strumming his guitar and looking at his phone. Sakura hadn't respond to him for ten whole minutes. Maybe he shouldn't have asked to hang out on a day where she didn't work; she has an option to say no that way! Naruto was having a mental panic attack; trying to calm himself he took deep breathes and tried to lie down on the counter. Not checking his surroundings, he leaned off the counter and promptly fell backwards. "Ugh, my back... Is this a sign universe!" Naruto shouted from his position on the floor. Suddenly a ring blasted throughout the house and Naruto quickly perked his head up over the counter, staring intently at the phone. He dashed over the counter and landed on the couch picking up his phone. Reading the message, he sighed feeling relief across his chest. "Psh, I knew she wouldn't reject this swag." He grinned to himself while texting Sakura back.

"I live kind of far from the city so we should hang out at your place instead and maybe get ice cream I don't know"

Sakura started picking out a set of clothes when she heard her phone ring; turning around to see what Naruto had said. Typing a quick okay, she continued to get ready, picking out a set of clothes; she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto stepped out of the shower, to say he was excited was an understatement. Naruto quickly towel dried his hair, then stepped into his closet picking out whatever clothes he could find. When he stepped back out he walked over to his dresser and put on his lucky necklace, grabbing his phone and keys he left the house and headed towards the car. Right when he was going to pull off he heard his phone vibrate, pulling it out, he was pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke text him.

"Dobe. Heard what happen." Naruto was shocked and quickly typed back.

"I swear teme I didn't have sex with that girl she is just saying that for money!" Naruto couldn't believe his own best friend believed what the magazines said about him! His phone vibrated once more, signaling a new message.

"No you idiot, I meant the band."

Naruto sweat dropped when he realized what Sasuke was talking about, but it wasn't his fault! That band thing happened a while ago. 'Ugh, teme is so behind.' texting his best friend back, Naruto decided to take off.

"I don't care but anyway I'm headed off to this girls house :D!"

30 minutes later, Naruto pulled up to the front of Sakura's building, pulling on his hood, he decided to check his phone to see if Sasuke had responded to him.

"Whatever, make sure she won't rat you out loser."

Naruto scoffed, that only happened to him once and Sasuke would not let it go! Naruto quickly typed a message to Sasuke.

"XP that was one time teme! Anyway she's really nice and doesn't know who I am, you should meet her one day anyway I'm at her house so I'll catch you later teme-chan!"

Naruto decided to call Sakura before stepping out of his car.

Ring. Step, step, step.

Ring. Open the door, step inside.

Ring. Walk around lobby nervously.

Ring. 'Oh God, she stood me up! OhGodOhGodOhGod!

NOOOOO-Rin-"Hello?" Stop pacing.

Naruto grinned at the sound of Sakura's voice, "Hey! I'm here in the lobby, um what floor do you live in, and the apartment please!" Naruto walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, commanding for it to go to his floor. "The 6th floor, apartment 6K okay? I'll wait at the door so you don't get lost see you in a bit!"

"Okay dokey, bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto put his phone back in his pocket as he heard the ding of the elevator, signaling it had reached his floor. In slow motion the door opened and he saw a teenage girl wearing a Rasengan (I changed the name folks!) shirt. Before he could think, he slammed himself into the floor, lying completely still as he practically ate the tiles of the lobby. He lay there until he heard the girl walk away saying "Freak." as she did so. When he heard the lobby door slam, he slowly picked himself up and started spitting out the dirt that was in his mouth before stepping into the elevator. 'Ugh that was so close!' Naruto mentally sighed while waiting for the elevator to reach Sakura's floor. After what felt like an eternity, the elevator finally came to a halt and opened up. Naruto walked out and heard Sakura call his name. He turned to see Sakura waving at him, grinning he walked over to her "Hey Sakura-chan, snazzy building." he said while elbowing her. Sakura huffed while quickly saying, "Oh whatever just get inside." the pair stepped inside the... Naruto looked around and noted the extremely organized and tidy apartment. 'I think she's crazy. Yup this is pure lunacy.' Naruto thought as he hesitantly sat on Sakura's couch.

"Don't worry about making a mess or anything, nobody really comes around so I don't use the living room too much. So that's why it looks like a germ freaks paradise." Sakura said walking over to the kitchen pulling out two packs of instant ramen, Naruto quickly forgot about the freakishly clean living room as soon as he saw the ramen. Sakura casually talked to Naruto while they both waited for the ramen to heat up.

"We should go get ice cream later on, but what do you want to do until then?" Sakura asked while passing Naruto his ramen, which he greedily snatched away. "Eh, let's just stay here till then, I don't care." Naruto said in between slurps of his ramen. Sakura sat down beside him while turning on the television.

Four hours later. (9:30 PM)

Sakura got up stretched her sore limbs, "Lets go get that ice cream, I'm really craving it." She said as she looked over at Naruto, who was lazily draped over her couch rubbing his stomach. He checked his phone before replying "Yeah sure let's go." Naruto lazily stood up and threw on his hood while waiting by the door for Sakura. She quickly grabbed a jacket and walked out of her apartment before locking it.

She followed Naruto to his car, which surprisingly was parked a block away in an alley. Not questioning him she stepped into the car before giving him the directions to the ice cream parlor. At every stoplight, they started to play fight, taking breaks when the light turned green. Finally Naruto pulled into a parking space a bit far from the ice cream parlor.

"You're such a cheater!" Sakura said while shoving Naruto. He only laughed at her as they continued walking.

"No I'm not! You never said tickling was against the rules, so I beat you fair and square." Naruto cheerily grinned at her before stepping into the parlor. Sakura only rolled her eyes as they both walked in. As Sakura walked happily up to the counter, Naruto tightened the strings by his hood and put on a pair of sunglasses before walking up to Sakura and saying his order. Sakura looked over at Naruto as she heard him speak to the cashier. "Why the hell are you wearing sunglasses... We're inside." She casually raised her eyebrow at him as she watched him scratch his head behind the hood.

"Oh ya'know, it's really bright in here... And I have sensitive eyes." Naruto quickly paid the cashier for his and Sakura's ice cream before she noticed and walked over to a booth. "Okay then..." Sakura turned back to the cashier only to realize Naruto paid for her ice cream. She huffed in annoyance as she grabbed her ice cream and walked over to sit in the booth along with Naruto.

"You're so lame! You didn't have to pay for my ice cream." She said annoyed before taking a bite of her ice cream. Naruto only grinned before saying your welcome, quickly avoiding the spoon aimed at his head. "Oh whatever, will you just accept my kind gesture! Sheesh!"

Sakura and Naruto talked while eating their ice cream. Sakura peeked up at Naruto while stirring the remains of her ice cream. She quickly averted Naruto's gaze when he realized she was looking at him. Naruto slowly grinned at her before saying "Taking in my gorgeous looks hm? I would too if I were you!" Naruto laughed when he saw Sakura blush. "Shut up." Sakura said huffing before standing up and throwing out her cup. She looked back at Naruto waiting for him to do the same. Once he threw away his cup, they slowly walked back to the car.

Naruto snuck glances every now and then. His thoughts focused on the girl next to him, he couldn't stop thinking about how she looked at him. He was nervous to say the least 'Man, she's really cool to hang out with. I hope she doesn't recognize me. That'd be so lameeeee.' Naruto thought.

They finally reached the car, and stepped inside. Naruto fastened his seatbelt before looking over at Sakura. "Hey! Fasten your seatbelt; I wouldn't want to say I told you so if your face flies through the window. I mean then you'd be ugly!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, Naruto quickly started shaking his hands "No, no! I don't mean that, I would be your friend if you were ugly! I don't care about your looks! I don't mean that you're ugly! You're really pretty, just um... I'm gonna shut up." Naruto's face was completely red as he meekly looked at Sakura, she couldn't help but giggle at him. "So you think I'm pretty? Don't be shy! I think you're pretty too! Wait... No I didn't mean that... Not that I mean you're ugly I mean pretty is for girls and you're really handsome! Just... Will you drive already?" Sakura was just as red in the face as Naruto from embarrassment. After a few seconds the pair just laughed at each other. Before pulling out of the parking lot.

Finally Naruto pulled up to Sakura's apartment. He quickly looked over at her as she started talking. "Thanks for taking me out, it was fun Naruto. I'll be seeing you okay?" Sakura stretched over and hugged him before leaving the car. Waving goodbye before she disappeared into her building. Naruto only stared stupidly at the building. "She smells really nice." he thought before he pulled off.

* * *

Ugh. This felt like it was all over the place! Also sorry for the shortness! It has been a while, I just need to get back into my grove then it'll (hopefully) be good again. Well, I added the teenage girl thing, to show that he still has to worry about fans, and that you guys don't forget he is famous and what not! But that is all for now, bye lovely readers :)


End file.
